


Joy Shared

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [21]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Jack and Martha, laughing together.Pairing: Jack Harkness/Martha JonesPrompt: laughterbeta by imaginary_golux





	Joy Shared

Martha loves the way Jack laughs. Sometimes. She hates the little fake laughs, the wry laughs that he forces out in moments where he feels he has to show some sign of levity, to release some emotion or else explode. Where she knows that he is stewing over some past agony, no matter how jovial he looks. The worst part is that sometimes she can guess what he’s thinking about: the funny story that reminds him of Ianto, the song on the radio that reminds him of the Master. 

What she loves is those rare few moments where he forgets his lifetimes of pain and loss, and the smile splits his features into a boyish grin up to his ears. She loves watching his eyes light up, flashing blue like the sky at midday. It’s genuine, it’s contagious--it’s all too rare. So she loves each moment, committing each one to memory in case there isn’t a next one. 

***

Jack loves the way Martha laughs; he’s always drawn his pleasure from his partners, in the bedroom or otherwise. Even just being around her makes laughing easier; it almost comes naturally when she throws back her head with mirth. He calls it her nightingale’s song, that carefree music, so sweet at any hour. He loves making her laugh: a little joke, a little tease. He has centuries of tricks to play with, and she’s polite enough to let him use them. 

He’d be lying if he didn’t say he wasn’t partial to the laughs she makes as his breath tickles the fine hairs on her arms or her bum as he presses kisses to her skin. (Jack likes to think that he doesn’t have a one-track mind; he’s more than capable of concentrating on multiple lovers at once.) The giggles that deepen into moans as those kisses reach her sex. He loves to laugh with her up until that point, until her hands press his mouth against her slit with need. The sex that follows is usually so good and so strenuous that he is too tired--and too happy--even to laugh. 


End file.
